


Magical

by egosoffire



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexuality, Children, M/M, New Boyfriends, Prison, rude comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Cassie meets her daddy's new boyfriend and starts bawling. Why?
Relationships: Scott Lang/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Reference to a prison-rape joke/comment. This is from a prompt I got on tumblr.
> 
> How about an antstrange scenario where a young Cassie hears her Mom an step dad talking and thinks the only reason her Daddy is dating a man is because someone hurt him real bad in prison so when she meets Stephen for the first time she bursts into tears and is inconsolable for a while?

Cassie took one look at the tall man next to her daddy and  _ screamed. _ The six-year-old then turned, immediately running for the shelter of her room. She found her way to her bed and buried her face against the nearest pillow. Her heart was a loud thudding inside of her chest. 

A moment later, the door opened, but she didn’t look up from the pillow.

A hand on her back, her daddy’s…

“Cassie, honey, what just happened?”

She shook her head, letting out a sob. Her mommy had said ‘prison changes people,’ and she still didn’t really know what that meant, but she didn’t want her dad to change. She didn’t want her daddy  _ changed, and _ she didn’t want him near the man who  _ hurt him.  _

“Baby girl, can I see your face?”

“No,” she said into the pillow. “He  _ hurt  _ you.”

Her daddy’s hand on her back made her settle for a moment, and after a second, Cassie rolled around, still crying.

“Cassie, honey, I don’t understand,” he said, drawing her near. “You’ve never met Stephen before. He didn’t hurt me.”

“But, Mommy said…”

He tilted his head to the side.

“What did Mommy say?”

Cassie wasn’t sure why, but she felt uneasy inside. It was like a squeezing feeling in her tummy. 

“I heard them talking…”

“Jim and your mom?”

Cassie nodded.

“He said that prison changed people,” she sobbed out. “That some guys got  _ hurt  _ there.” Cassie didn’t want to use the word that had been whispered between her mother and stepfather. The word that had seemed to carry scary weight with it. “Mommy said you never liked boys before and…” 

Her father’s face darkened. Cassie couldn’t really remember ever seeing him angry, but for a moment, he looked furious. Then the anger faded. He relaxed, and he was her goofy dad yet again.

“Oh Cass…” he sighed. He pulled her into a hug, and she just fell into his arms. “Your mom and Jim should  _ not  _ have been saying those things. They were totally inappropriate and wrong, and I promise I will talk to them.”

“Mommy said she’s never wrong.”

Her daddy laughed softly at those words.

“Mommy’s wrong sometimes,” he said, stroking back her hair. “Nobody hurt me when I was in prison. Though, she was right that I never liked boys before.”

“Only girls?”

Cassie was curious. She wasn’t sure how it worked. She knew that most boys liked girls, but that it wasn’t always that way. She’d heard the word  _ gay  _ and understood it, but it was kind of fuzzy.

“Only girls,” he agreed. “I thought I was straight. That’s when a man likes only women…”

“I know that,” Cassie replied, even though she was glad her father cleared it up.   


“I met Stephen last year, though, and I realized that I was wrong. He’s a man, but I really, really like him.”  


“Are you gay?”  


“Bisexual’s probably the best label,” her daddy said, rubbing his forehead like he was thinking really hard. “Honey, if you don’t want to meet Stephen yet, we can save it for  later. He’d like to meet you, but that’s totally your choice.”  


Cassie bit her lip. If the man was really special to her dad, then she wanted to know him. 

“I want to meet him,” she said.

“Stephen!”

A moment later, the man entered her room. She got a better look at him and stood up. He looked super nervous, even scared.

“Hello Cassie,” he said in a calm voice. He stepped up to her and held out a hand. “It’s an honor to get to meet you at last.

Cassie took hold of his hand. His hands were shaking a little and covered in crooked, light colored lines.

“Your hands…”

“I know they look a little alarming, but…”

“Those lines are so cool!” Cassie declared. “It looks like lightning! Are you magic or something?”

“Now that you mention it,” her daddy said with a grin, smiling at the teary look on his boyfriend’s face, “he is magic.”

Cassie’s eyes went wide. “For real?”

The still teary-eyed man nodded and let go of her hand, holding it up.

A tiny blue butterfly formed on his palm, sitting atop one of the zigzagged scars. It then flew up and landed straight on Cassie’s nose.

She squealed.

“Your dad’s told me a lot about you,” Stephen said with a warm smile. “I’m lucky to get to know you.”

Cassie looked over at her dad as the butterfly left her nose and circled her dad’s head. She realized that she had never seen him smile so big. He was truly happy and she decided instantly that she loved Stephen for making him feel that way. It was truly magical.


End file.
